Policy/edit
The following applies to mainspace articles only. (These are regular pages, such as Redstar, ThunderClan, or even the one you're on right now! Everything else - profiles, message walls, and forums - are exempt from this treatment and you can edit them however you like.) Other policies you should check out: *General Policy - Ultimate rules that apply to the entire wiki. *Chat Policy - Special rules that apply exclusively to the . *Roleplay Policy - Rules involving roleplay etiquette and standards (not included in the Rulebook. If you catch any users breaking these rules, please report them for it! See here for a full list of all staff to report to. Editing Policy Concerning Editing and Content * Keep anything you post appropriate (remember, PG-13 or safer). This includes videos and images - censor them if you can, and if you can't, don't post them. : This means not posting videos or images that contain swearing, slurs, or abbreviated/censored swears. * Do not plagiarize others' work. This includes copying/paraphrasing their words or content from a page on this wiki, claiming someone else's art as your own, or posting art without the permission of the original artist. * Policy on photography: : Photos of real-life animals (cats or otherwise) used to depict a character are no longer allowed on character pages in any section. All pictures on a character page must be valid artwork, or they risk removal. (See below for artwork policy) : Photos of real locations used to depict fictional places is also prohibited; all locations should be drawn in some way, and the poster should have full distributive rights on the image to use it in that way. (See below for artwork policy) : Photos of real-life animals, locations, or anything else used on personal pages (profiles, message walls/message threads, blogposts, & userpages) are fine, as long as the uploader has written permission from the photographer to use the picture in the way they desire, and credit for the photo is given somewhere (preferably either in the file description, or as a caption where-ever it's posted). * Policy on artwork: : Any pictures used on a character page must be artwork, whether official or fanmade, and the art in question MUST have been made for the explicit purpose of display on the character page or elsewhere, as a representation of the character. (In other words, taking artwork from external sources such as DeviantArt is prohibited unless the picture explicitly depicts your character, and you have the rights to use the picture in this way.) : Artwork on all other types of pages (moves, locations, campaigns, Clans, etc.) MUST follow the same rules as above: any artwork used on these pages must be created explicitly for the WCNG wiki, and for the purpose of depicting something in the WCNG game or world. The artist, if not connected to wCNG directly, must be fully aware of what their work will be used for prior to using it, and the artist must agree to this use. : Pictures used anywhere else on the wiki (background, favicon, wordmark, banner, etc.) will be official artwork either created or commissioned by WCNG owners/staff, and therefore will be used legally. * Do not vandalize any page. : (This includes removing/adding content to a user's page without their permission that is not a category or something minor such as fixing a spelling mistake.) * Do not directly link your own wiki or site for the means of advertisement, or advertise in general. We have an affiliates program you can apply for here if you want to be associated with us. Concerning Coding * No borders, backgrounds or other excessive coding is allowed on mainspace articles. It is fully acceptable on personal pages, however. * Autoplay on a Soundcloud player anywhere is forbidden. * CoolText (or other forms of image text) is not allowed on mainspace articles (except for the homepage & other official pages), but is fine on personal pages. * Staff members are not required to answer coding questions, so unless they offer it somewhere on their profile or in their message wall greeting, don't ask them about it. Pro Tips * It's not required, but feel free to give feedback to any pages using the rating system to the right, and even leaving some constructive criticism in the comments on how a page can be improved. However, make sure to rate and critique fairly and politely, or your comment will be deleted and you will be warned or even blocked. Direct any and all questions concerning these rules to our Staff Team. Category:Policy